


hang bright behind these factory lights

by openended



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and John, when they first step through the Atlantis gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hang bright behind these factory lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderseaslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderseaslug/gifts).



> In trying to help me kill the last two hours of my Friday at work, lavenderseaslug prompted me with _Sheppard/Weir  
>  "And I feel the calling of adventure / And I hear the ringing in my ear / The lights are glaring / Trumpets blaring / I'm right here / And I hear the calling of tomorrow / And I feel the stirring in my bones"_

For a moment, she’s the only one here. Her steps, breath, even heartbeat echo in the empty base. Blue light behind her casts eerie shadows on walls that haven’t seen eyes in thousands of years.

The others appear behind her, one by one, carrying their lives in boxes and packs, hoping they haven’t left anything important behind.

She tries to meet their eyes as they walk through, a silent greeting and thanks. Words, normally so easy for her, seem inadequate.

Most of them nod in passing and turn their attentions upward in awe. But he holds her gaze. She smiles, nearly giddy.

He smiles back, crooked, almost a tease. As if to say _well, you’re in it now._


End file.
